Covington Elementary School
Category:Personal view Check discussion page Talk:Covington_Elementary_School Life at Covington Covington Elementary is in Oak Lawn, Illinois! It's an awesome school. The Covington Cougars are a big part of life in our school. The grades that Covington have are 1st, 2nd, 3rd, 4th, and 5th. There are at least 3 classes for each grade. We learn a lot of stuff! Everyone in grades 3-5 are able to join a club . Chorus, K-Kids, Computer Club, Line Dancing, Chess Club, Art Club, Social Studies Club, Band and Yearbook Club are all popular at our school. These "clubs" are great fun. Even if it's not during class, you can still learn something. We also have kids working on our yearbook! The Covington students are a great bunch of kids! As a matter of fact, they are able to collect Cougar Paws for their great behavior!Cougar paws are peices of paper with a paw print on them. There is a drawing every thursday. The Cougar Code is as follows: Be Here, Be Ready, Be Safe and Be Respectful. Covington got its name from a man named Joseph Covington. Our school colors are purple and gold. Our school mascot is the Covington Cougrars. GO COUGARS!!!Covington has awesome teachers.Computer Club is awesome. Covington School recently had a awesome assembly in April, Radio Disney's DEVO 2.0 came to our school and performed two concerts for all of our students and parents that wanted to attend. It was so much fun. Our wonderful PTA made this all possible. Oak Lawn Area Oak Lawn is a large south suburb found about 8 miles from downtown Chicago. Recently, we have had many renovations to our community. New houses are replacing older ones and the condominium craze has hit us as well. We are also renovating the McDonalds on Cicero Avenue. They will be closed until July. Leona's is a great restaurant in Oak Lawn, it has great pasta. It is located on 95th street. The Chicago Ridge Mall in Oak Lawn is HUGE. It has almost every store you can think of It is located on 95th and Ridgeland. It really isn't in Oak Lawn; it is found in Chicago Ridge, but everyone from Oak Lawn shops there. Oak Lawn is awesome!!!!!!! Another good resturant is JEDI'S. Oak Lawn has a lot of historical landmarks. We get some visitors every year to look at the landmarks in Oak Lawn. Oak Lawn's a great place to visit!The USA is an great country!!! One of the most famous historical landmarks in Oak Lawn is the Keyhole House. It's one of the oldest houses in Oak Lawn. We've also had a new to our gym classes. Click here to find out what it is. School Work WE are getting ready fore the Isats. We are constantly taking ISAT tests in grades 3rd-5th. But we were prepared! Extra *District 123 is special!. * The Chicago Cubs and Chicago Sox won one of their first games!!!! The Bears made it to the superbowl sadly they lost. External links * Where are we? Try this Google Map category:Illinois category:Elementary schools